campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DickClarkMises
Evolution v. Creationism Hi! I thought you should know that an unregistered user (66.35.172.123) posted an opinion on the Evolution v. Creationism article, and signed it. That user then replaced his IP for your name. Was that you? -- Waldsen 01:36, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I added that comment, and then realized that I wasn't logged in. Thanks for keeping a close watch! It is important, if this project is to become widely used and respected, that candidate quotes actually be from candidates. Dick Clark 16:14, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Alabama page Since you are almost the sole editor of the Alabama page, I was hoping that you could apply Template:Infobox US State in it in a manner similar to that in Pennsylvania. Thanks, and keep up the good work! Jfingers88 19:15, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Infobox US State Hi! I've been playing around with styles. What do you think about this version of the Template:Infobox US State? If you like it, I'll replace it (I thought some color might make it look more attractive). -- Waldsen 03:06, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :I added the styles to the template to see them in action. Tell me what you think! (any suggestions are welcome) -- Waldsen 03:15, 11 August 2006 (UTC) The color background looks great to me. Be bold (I assume that applies here) and I'll keep plugging away on filling in the infoboxes. Thanks for your work on the template! Dick Clark 03:29, 11 August 2006 (UTC) States Thanks for all the work you've done so far on the various states. Right now, there are a couple of different ways of setting up state election information (see Alaska, Tennessee and Washington, and Massachusetts, among others). I was hoping we could work together to set up a standard of sorts, since you are doing a whole lot of state stuff and I am trying to do some as well. Please get back to me either here or on my talk page. Jfingers88 17:18, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm still irritated by the fact that we have a lot of state name redlinks. I'll take a look at the state election standards when I get a chance. Cheers, Dick Clark 03:59, 12 August 2006 (UTC) DANG!!! We now have articles for all 50 states! Incredible! Dick, I've told Waldsen, I think I should suggest this to you as well. What would you think of including the Also on Wikipedia template as part of the state info template? That might clear up some clutter on the pages. Chadlupkes 00:09, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :I think that is an excellent idea. For that last little run of state edits that I did, I basically just added the Also on Wikipedia template the first time and then copied all the templates to each additional state. We might as well have the Wikipedia article link included in the template that will be on every state page anyway. As you may have noted, the AoW template combined with the other two that we are presently using in almost all of the state articles is throwing off the section edit links formatting. I have never really done any template design in the past, so I figured I would just fill in the infoboxes and let you guys adapt the templates as you (or others) saw the need. Regards, Dick Clark 02:58, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I tossed the AoW template into the infobox one, and now there are just duplicates. Anyone want to get rid of them all? Jfingers88 03:02, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::We need someone to write a bot real quick. Anyone? Dick Clark 03:05, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Maybe someone could use the AWB? Jfingers88 03:08, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I'll do it... -- Waldsen 03:15, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Waldsen, you get the beginning, I'll take the end. Dick, take the middle if you want. I'll start with Wyoming. Jfingers88 03:18, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Done! Great work :D... -- Waldsen 03:29, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::We tore that one up. Let's call that "Collaboration of the Month" ;) Jfingers88 03:30, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::::"Clink" to that! -- Waldsen 03:33, 13 August 2006 (UTC) yawn Waiting for my wife to finish something. Glad to see you working on the Libertarian Wiki. That was seriously quiet for a long time. Chadlupkes 06:42, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Candidate info Want to tack onto your candidate page, and onto Alabama State House elections, 2006? You seem like a bit of an expert on yourself. ;-) Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 16:57, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :You could've used the usage guide on the template page instead. It would've been easier. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 00:25, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't know why I did it the way that I did. After I got the template on there I realized what I had done. I'll get the other one on there eventually. Sorry I've been slacking, but I've had lots of stuff going on, including lectures, etc. Thanks! Dick Clark 20:33, 5 September 2006 (UTC)